Two Hearts, Our Destiny
by XxShiningxMoonxX
Summary: HitsugayaxO.C.   "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."
1. Cherishable Memories

**_Cherishable Memories._**

_*Flashback*_

"_Toshiro! Toshiro!" A young girl with long black hair called out. _

"_What do you want Yumi?" Toshiro's teal eyes averted to the girl._

"_Here." Yumi blushed handing him a stringy black bracelet. "Something to remember me by when you leave." _

_He looked at the stringy bracelet and accepted it. "Thanks." _

_She quickly pulled him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you a lot… Good luck." Yumi whispered sadly._

_Toshiro was a bit stunned by the hug. "Y-yeah."_

_Yumi released him and he waved her goodbye. He then walked ahead and turned his back for the last time. His sharp teal eyes stared at her chocolate brown eyes and then resumed walking. _

"_Become a great shinigami Toshiro… Be safe." Yumi whispered to herself as she saw the short white haired boy getting farther and farther away from her. Yumi felt upset that that was the last time she would see him. She couldn't confess to him about how she felt about him. Her tears started dripping down her face. She quickly wiped them away and could only hope for the best._

_*End of flashback*_

"Yumi!" Her mother shook her gently. "Wake up, it's time to pack."

My eyes fluttered open immediately. Today was the day I was going to go under training to become a shinigami. I sat up and sleepily gazed at my mother.

"Breakfast is already made. Come down when you're ready." Her mother instructed as she walked out of the room.

I stretched my arms and yawned in exhaustion. I couldn't sleep yesterday, I was way too anxious. I got out of bed and washed my face. I combed my hair down to make it look decent and quickly packed my belongings. A few months ago I got my acceptance letter from the head court. Maybe I would see Toshiro there…

I pondered about it for a bit and then grabbed my things heading to the kitchen. My mother was brewing some of my favorite tea. Jasmine tea.

I smiled pleasantly and began to eat my rice and fish. She got the trusty old tea kettle and poured me some jasmine tea. "Thankyou."

As I stiffly ate she sat across from me, "Nervous?"

"Y-yeah." I admitted. "But most of all… I'm going to miss you."

My mother sadly smiled at me. "I'm going to miss you too. It'll be quite lonely without you here."

"I'll send you mail whenever I have the time." I promised.

"Good." She slightly chuckled. I finished my breakfast and thanked her once again.

"You have everything?" She asked.

"Yep." I said overlooking all my belongings. I stood up adjusting my clothing and carried my bag.

My mother pulled me into a hug. She squeezed me tight. "Be safe. Never give up." She consoled knowing that the training would be hard.

"Of course!" I assuringly said. "I'll make you proud."

She smiled at the thought. "Well you better get going."

I nodded quickly. "Bye mom." My mother walked me out of the house and saw me leave. I looked back and saw her wave goodbye. I waved back acknowledging her.

As I walked off I reached in my pockets for the acceptance letter. "It says…" I trailed off as I read the letter. "To meet a shinigami at the Serei bridge." I folded the letter and put it back in my pockets. I walked to the Serei bridge and luckily the shinigami was noticeable and stood out wearing his black robe.

"Yumi Hatashi?" The red-haired shinigami questioned.

"Yes." I affirmed.

"This way." The shinigami gestured as he showed me the way to the other part of Sereitei where the Shinigami's resided.

The walk was quiet and long, my feet were starting to ache. We suddenly stopped in front of a white big gate. "Were here." The shinigami stated. "Jidanbo!"

Suddenly a deep massive voice questioned. "Is that you Renji Abarai?"

"Yeah." Renji confirmed.

Huge hands lifted up the west gate high enough for us to enter. "What brings you here?"

"I had to escort her." Renji sighed. "She's going under training."

"I see." Jibanbo said in a belittled tone.

We walked inside as he escorted me to the Shino Academy. "Well this is my stop. Good luck in the academy." Renji addressed.

I nodded acknowledging him and he teleported immediately afterwards. I sighed nervously. I walked in and headed toward the principal's office.

I knocked first remembering to be respectful. "Come in." A deep voice responded.

I walked inside and bowed politely, "My name is Yumi Hatashi."

"Ah. I see. May I see your acceptance letter for verification?" He inquired.

I nodded as I pulled out the letter smoothing out the surface before handing it to him. He thanked me and briefly read over it. He walked over to the pile of uniforms with little pieces of paper on them. He dug through the pile and pulled out a set of a white hakama with red lining. On the set it said my name and my size, a small.

"Girl's rooms are on the 4th floor. Yours will be room 507." The principal explained. "Everything else will be provided along the way. Your schedule is in the package with your hakama. If you have any more questions feel free to ask."

I thanked him and headed to the 4th floor. I found the stairs and walked up to the 4th floor. As I walked through the hallway a lot of girls stared at me curiously. I finally reached my room and opened the sliding wooden doors latching the lock behind me.

I liked my room a lot. It had a sakura design which brightened the room. There was a small round table on the ground with two sitting pillows on each side. After observing the pale pink room I slid open the closet doors and started to unpack.

I smiled as I encountered something. Mom's goodies. She knew I would miss these sweet yummy rice cakes. I placed the package carefully on the small table and continued unpacking. I changed into my hakama and took my schedule out of the package.

"Might as well get used to the locations." I muttered. I unlatched my lock and locked the doors from the outside using my key that was given in my package.

As I walked out the girls would look at me for a bit as they heard my footsteps. I just concentrated on my schedule. "First class is Kido, next Houhou, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and personal training/studies." It would be harder on me because I was taking the advance classes so I could graduate earlier.

"I guess I should look for where my kido class is…" I sighed. I kept glancing up and down at the room numbers trying to find the correct room.

"Need help?" A guy asked me observing my difficulty.

"Y-yeah." I assented.

"My names Tondo Harishi." He introduced. "And yours?"

"Yumi Hatashi." I answered.

"Alright Yumi. I'll be your tour guide for the day." Tondo grinned.

I cracked a smile. "Thanks."

Tondo showed me where all my classes would be as he glanced at my schedule. "Ah. You're in the advanced classes."

"Yeah. Are you?" I questioned.

"No. I'm not that smart." He chuckled. "But I'll still see you around."

"Thanks again for showing me around. I don't think I would've managed as well if you hadn't showed up." I confessed.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then." Tondo assured.

"Alright." I smiled. I was glad to know that I had made one friend.

After saying our goodbyes I decided to go back to my room. I was extremely nervous and anxious for tomorrow.

I started to wonder if I would ever get to see Toshiro here. I mean he probably graduated… it has been roughly 4-5 years since I've last seen him.

I sighed lying on the ground pondering about what Toshiro would be doing right now. And if he still remembered me.

Before sleeping I ate some rice cakes my mother packed me providing me a great smile of memories.

_*Flashback*_

_Yumi knocked on the door slightly not wanting to bother the new neighbors. A grandma opened the door and smiled at her. "Is there something you need?"_

_Behind her Yumi saw that they were still packing. "I- I didn't mean to bother you ma'am at such a busy time but my mother made some rice cakes… and she wanted me to give you these to welcome you to the neighborhood." Yumi shyly explained._

_The grandma chuckled, "Tell her thankyou. And you can call me grandma. You know I have a grandson about the same age as you I'll go call him."_

"_Y-yes... grandma." Yumi hesitantly said._

"_Toshiro!" Grandma called. "Come downstairs!"_

"_Yeah, yeah grandma be right there!" A young voice exclaimed._

_Shortly after I saw a short white-haired boy walk to the door. "What grandma?" He asked ignoring my presence. _

"_Why don't you play with her for a while?" Grandma suggested._

"_Grandma..." He quietly whined._

"_Now, now be polite." Grandma warned. "Her mother made some rice cakes for us."_

_His eyes perked up a bit, "Rice cakes?"_

_Grandma chuckled, "Yes. Your favorite." _

"_I guess she can stay for a while." Toshiro muttered._

_Toshiro quickly grabbed the rice cakes off of grandma's hands and headed to the kitchen. Grandma smiled, "Come on in. What is your name?"_

"_Yumi… Hatashi." I answered smiling back._

"_Well let's go Yumi before Toshiro eats all the rice cakes." Grandma joked._

"_I would love too... but I should tell my mother." I politely said._

"_Don't worry. I'll walk next door and tell her. I want to thank her personally anyways." Grandma assured. "Head to the kitchen. I'll be right back."_

_I simply nodded and took my shoes off before entering. As I walked to the kitchen I saw Toshiro already munching on the rice cakes._

_I joined him at the table and quietly sat down as he ate. Toshiro eyed me for a bit and felt a little bad that he was being a pig. He slid the rice cakes over to my side. "You should have some. Your mom makes good rice cakes." _

_I grabbed a rice cake and chewed it slowly. I glanced at Toshiro for a bit seeing him enjoy the rice cakes. "I take it that you like rice cakes a lot." I said cracking a smile. _

_He gulped the remaining of the rice cakes he had in his mouth. "Yeah."_

"_Wonder where grandma went…" Toshiro muttered._

"_She's at my house talking to my mother." I shyly said. _

"_Oh. Well I guess I should leave some for grandma." He paused. "Do you want to go upstairs?"_

"_Sure." I responded. We both went upstairs and went inside his room. _

"_So what's your name?" Toshiro asked._

"_Yumi." I replied. After a few quiet moments I appeased because I finally thought of a topic. "So what do you want to be when you're grown up?" Typical common question. But I was still curious._

"_Hm." He pondered. "I'm not sure… Maybe a rice cake dealer? How about you?"_

"_Well… I just want to be someone who is strong and can protect the ones I love." I firmly stated._

"_Same… here." Toshiro perceived. _

_I smiled, "Then we can become strong together!"_

_Toshiro glanced at me and simply nodded. _

_After that day I would come over to his house a lot. We would "train" together and discuss how we would become more stronger and of our dreams. We would even sometimes goof off and make up superpowers. And whenever mother would make rice cakes I brought him some. He would always show hints that he was excited whenever I brought them over. Since then I think I've loved rice cakes more than ever._

_*End of flashback*_

I sighed thinking of the good days as I stared at the ceiling. I grew more tiresome and eventually fell asleep with a smile on my face.

*A/N*

Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry no Toshiro yet but it will come up after chapter 2 possibly. I'm going to speed up her school/graduation because it's not as important as the other scenes that will be coming up. Anyways, thanks for reading! P.S. Tell me if you like the set up of the story? Do you like it aligned center or aligned left? :)


	2. Shino Academy!

**Shino Academy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly knowing that I couldn't be late on the first day of the academy. Plus, you know when people say that they wake up earlier than usual when they're in an unfamiliar place or not at home? That's exactly how I felt.<p>

I sighed. I had slept in my hakama causing it to crinkle on the sides a bit. Oh well. That was the least of my concerns.

I grabbed my notebook, pens/ pencils and headed out. Before actually coming to the academy I had set a goal to become that good/ smart student. Which a lot of people seemed to hate.

Studying and memorizing was alright but the more harder stuff was practicing kido. There were many types of spells such as Bakudo, Hado and other unnamed spells. Sword fighting was actually the easiest for me surprisingly. I loved that feeling when the blades would fight against each other.

Yeah. Might sound weird but you wouldn't understand until you fought. It just gave me that exciting rush.

I've actually made more friends thanks to Tondo. Most of them were guys and 3-4 were girls. I've grown to become close to them the past months.

Months after I've become good at kido and excelled in getting my zanpakuto. Let's just say during those months I've been working my ass off. Since I was in advanced classes I would have to do personal training with my sensei.

I've grasped more knowledge then most of my friends because they were in regular classes. Except for Tamori because she was also in advanced classes. So I would see her more than any of my other friends.

I've worked hard and diligently. I was proud of myself. Of course I didn't forget to send a letter to my mother each week. But, since I was getting busier and busier I would send her a letter every 3 weeks.

I've heard the principal and the teachers talk of my progression. They said in 2 years I would be able to graduate! That seems like a long time but it was great news to me. Normally you would have to graduate in 4 years.

So based off of this busy schedule I clearly didn't have time to hang out with my friends. Rarely I did. Basically that was my everyday life. I know, how terrible. I had no social life. But I knew it would be worth it.

***1 Year Later***

* * *

><p>"You called sensei?" I questioned as I leaned back against the wall.<p>

"Yes. It is actually a request." He affirmed.

"Request?" I asked.

"Yes. As you know the shinigami numbers have reduced." Sensei implied.

"Yeah. I've heard of the battle." I flinched.

"Well. All of your teachers and even the principal have discussed something." He continued. "For you to graduate earlier. So we can assign you to a division."

My eyes widened. "So soon..."

"Yumi." Sensei gripped my shoulders. "You have potential. Your very strong and a fast learner. I believe you can do it. If I didn't I wouldn't have recommended you."

"I-it's really an honor to be recommended, sensei." I softly said.

"Are you ready for a different life? Ready to leave the academy?" Sensei questioned.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I'm ready as always."

Sensei smiled. "That's the Yumi I know." "Tomorrow you pack your belongings. We've already been recommended a division for you to be in.

"Yes, sensei." I noted.

I walked out of the room and decided to tell my friends the news.

"Y-your graduating this early? And worst of all your leaving?" Tondo stuttered with disbelief.

All my friends looked sad that I was leaving them behind. "Sorry guys." I deeply apologized. "I think it's also best for me…"

Kina paused before blurting out her thoughts. "I guess we can't do much since you weren't forced. But, all we can do as your friends are to support your decision."

I sincerely smiled at her for understanding.

"Yeah… Kina's got a point for the first time in her life." Karin sighed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She interjected as veins popped out.

"Kidding, Kidding." Karin playfully said.

"Then I think we should have a good-bye party tonight!" Ryuu cheered.

"You always want to party." I mused.

"But this is special!" He countered.

"I actually agree with Ryuu for once." Daiki sheepishly grinned.

"Fine, Fine." I assented.

"Since Ryuu wants a party it'll be in his room." Tondo decided.

"Okay. We'll meet up in an hour then. Gotta get the food." Ryuu announced.

"Okay." Everyone chorused.

I couldn't help crack a smile. What would I do without them? We went back to our rooms and dressed out of our hakamas. We put on comfortable clothes and decided to wait at his room a bit earlier.

"Wow your hair looks 5 times longer when it's not up!" Kina exclaimed. It was true I had always put my hair up in a ponytail/bun during school making it look shorter.

"Yeah." I admitted. "I think I need a haircut."

"Nooo!" Karin complained. "Don't cut your beautiful long hair!"

"Maybe." I replied taking it into consideration.

"Hey!" Ryuu greeted us. "You guys came early."

"What's in the bag?" Karin inquired.

"Onigiri's and drinks!" He cheerfully said.

I chortled at our idea of "partying."

He opened the door and we all walked in. It was pretty big… bigger than normal rooms.

"How come you get a big room?" Tondo pouted.

"Because my father is one of the counselors." Ryuu retorted.

"Pft. Special treatment." Tondo scoffed.

Ryuu rolled his eyes playfully. "Let's just eat!"

He unraveled the onigiris. One of our games were blindfolding ourselves and trying to guess the flavors inside of the onigiri.

"What the fuck?" Daiki exclaimed. "I taste breadcrumbs?"

"Well I did ask the lady to make weird fillings…" Ryuu began.

"Sardines…" Karin muttered.

"Strawberries….." Kina noted. "This is disgusting…."

"Grape jelly. How yummy." Tondo sarcastically stated.

"What did you get Yumi?" Ryuu excitingly asked.

"Um…" I trailed off as I took a bite of my onigiri. "I actually got a normal one."

"That's not fair!" Ryuu complained. "Everyone was supposed to get something weird…"

"Haha. Onigiri's like me better." I mused as I ate more of my beef filling.

Shortly after we heard a knock. "Come in!" Ryuu announced. "It's opened."

"You just let strangers come into your house?" I questioned.

"Who you calling stranger?" Tamori teased.

"Tamori!" I exclaimed happy that she could make it.

"Why are you guys blindfolded?..." She curiously asked.

"A game." We all simultaneously said.

"Ryuu's idea?" She questioned.

"You know me so well!" Ryuu chirped.

We all took off our blind-folds seeing Tamori with an amused face.

As Tamori reached for an onigiri I stopped her. "Don't. Unless you like strawberry, jelly, breadcrumbs, or anything unusual in your onigiri."

"Worth a shot." Tamori shrugged.

She bit into it and actually enjoyed it. "Mm! Tomato paste. I like the contrast in flavors."

"How can you eat that?" Kina asked disgustingly.

She grinned. "I don't know."

We continued playing silly games, laughing, and just having fun until we got pretty tired.

"Wow." I breathed. "Haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"That's because you never had time to hang out a lot." Karin commented.

"Heh…" I rubbed my neck in embarrassment. "Well you know studying."

"Nerd!" Kina giggled.

"Hey… no need to be mean." I frowned.

"Aw! You know we love you!" Karin chuckled.

"Whatever." I pouted.

Daiki yawned in exhaustion. "Shut up! I wanna go to sleep."

We chuckled a bit at Daiki's grumpiness and soon enough we all fell asleep too.

***Next Morning***

* * *

><p>I woke up squinting my eyes as the sunlight directed to me. I saw everyone still sleeping peacefully. I giggled looking at the boys sleeping. Their arms were spread out everywhere and they were drooling.<p>

I got up quietly and decided to write a note instead of waking them up. I walked to the door just about to leave until I heard Tondo's voice. "Leaving already without even saying goodbye to us?"

"When did you wake up?" I sighed in defeat.

"Well you're pretty loud." He smirked.

"Well, I better go." I replied ignoring his comment.

He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Be Safe."

I blushed realizing how close he was. "Of course."

He pulled me in a hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to miss you a lot Yumi."

"Me too." I frowned.

He released me and cracked a smile. "Go kick some ass."

"Right." I nodded smirking at him.

I quickly walked to my room and grabbed my already packed things. "Guess this is goodbye old room." I said glancing at my wallpaper.

I walked outside the dojo to meet my sensei. "Are you ready?" Sensei asked as he spotted me walking towards him.

"Yeah." I responded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

****A/N****

**Hope you guys enjoyed this update! Until next time. Buh-bye!**

**Sorry if it isn't as great as you expected... I promise the next chapters will be better and definately include toshiro, since the academy stuff is over.! ^^. Please write a review!~**


	3. 5th Division!

**5****th**** Division!**

Sensei and I both teleported to Captain Yamamoto's office to see which division I would be put in.

"Captain Yamamoto." Sensei implied as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Captain Yamamoto roughly responded.

"This is Yumi Hatashi, the one we recommended." Sensei politely explained.

"Hello." I bowed in respect.

"I see." Captain Yamamoto addressed as he overlooked me. "You will be put into the 5th division. First we will test your abilities to see where to seat you."

"Hai." I briefly answered.

Sensei averted his eyes to Captain Yamamoto. "Test?"

"Indeed." He knowingly said. "You will be fighting a lieutenant or captain. Your choice."

"B-But Captain!" Sensei's eyes widened.

"It's alright sensei." I strongly informed.

Sensei stayed quiet shortly after my saying.

"So what will it be Yumi Hatashi?" The captain interrogated.

I smirked. "Captain."

This time the captain's eyes looked at me with amusement. "So be it. Report to the training grounds now. Your challenge awaits."

"Yes Captain." Sensei and I both bowed our heads and left the office.

"Yumi…" Sensei started.

"Don't." I stopped. "I know you may not think I'm fully prepared but if this is what it takes to show how strong I am, I'm up for it."

Sensei's eyes widened and then eased with a smile. "That's the Yumi I know."

We both teleported to the training grounds and sure enough we saw two captains and one lieutenant. One was a female captain and the other was a male with a straw hat and a pink cloak.

My eyes curiously wandered the two and observed them. My eyes then averted to the man who was standing next to them.

"My name is Chojiro Sasakibe." The amber eyed man introduced. "I am Captain Yamamoto's lieutenant."

"Yumi Hatashi." I briefly responded.

"For testing your abilities you will be fighting Soifon." Lieutenant Sasakibe stated.

"Soifon.?" I curiously questioned as I looked at the two.

"That would be me." The female captain smirked. "You're supposed to be my opponent?"

I glanced at her for a bit not favoring her attitude. "Yeah."

"This isn't much of a challenge." Soifon said in a belittled tone.

"Don't get too confident." I admonished.

"We'll see." Soifon addressed.

"Easy now." The male captain stepped in. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you."

"Okay." Lieutenant Chojiro interrupted. "You two walk to the center and when I say begin, you will start."

We both nodded our heads and followed his orders.

As soon as we reached the center and waited till the others backed off to give us some space we were ready.

"Begin!" Lieutenant Sasakibe asserted.

Immediately Soifon attacked me with her zanpakuto and I blocked it with mine. Our blades collided for a while until she jumped back.

"Sting Suzumebachi!" Soifon called out.

Little sharp blade tips charged towards me. "Utsukushii yōso." I whispered with a slight smirk.

A dark violet dragon appeared and breathed dark fire. Soifon quickly jumped a few spaces leaving an opening in the back. I swiftly teleported behind her. "What the hell." Soifon astonishingly commented.

I round-house kicked her harshly to the ground. I teleported a few spaces back seeing Soifon breathing quite heavily.

"You're not the only one with great speed." Soifon quickly wiped the blood dripping down the sides of her mouth with her hand.

"Flash cry!" Soifon abruptly yelled. I saw her reiatsu increasing around her body which made me wonder what the ability could do.

Suddenly she vanished. My eyes widened. She was fast and I couldn't sense her.

"Your full of openings." Soifon smirked.

I quickly jumped back a few spaces to prevent major/fatal cuts. She had given me a minor cut on the arm.

"Tch. Not bad." She mused.

"You're pretty fast yourself." I countered. The dark violet dragon appeared again out of nowhere and hit her. She received a deep cut on the arm which made me smile. Everything was going according to plan.

"W-what the hell…" Soifon wide eyed commented on the hit. "I can't move my arm…"

I flashed upon her. "That's because my Utsukushii yōso dragon can paralyze the enemy wherever it attacks. It can also poision but I decided to go easy on you."

"Tch. Like that little move will stop me." Soifon muttered. "Suzumebachi strike."

"Captain Soifon! This is just a test not a real battle!" Lieutenant Sasakibe lectured knowing the consequences of the attack.

Suddenly soifon's zanpakuto transformed into a gold finger guard. She then swiftly charged towards me trying to lay an attack on me. I swiftly dodged all her attacks and leaped backwards. She was pretty good for someone who had to rely on only one arm.

"Mizu no hana!" Flowers formed from water appeared as they aimed for Soifon. But the intense part of it was that the water flowers were as sharp as blades.

The water flowers surrounded her as they whirled around her. Leaving her with many cuts. Soifon fell to her knees grasping her cuts.

She got up slowly and used her flash cry again. She was fast, I kept my eye out for her attacks. She teleported swiftly behind me and cut me on the shoulder with her sharp finger guard.

This time she was smirking. I saw a black butterfly appear on my shoulder where she had attacked me.

"Wh-what's this?" I glanced at my shoulder for a bit still keeping an eye on Soifon.

"When my Suzumebachi stings you a black butterfly appears wherever you get stung. But if you were to get hit three times, you die." She gladly explained. "So two more times and your dead."

My eyes widened. I knew I had to be careful and not take her finger guard lightly. After processing the knowledge through my mind I swiftly made a move.

"Yuki no wana!" I yelled as I pointed my zanpakuto at her. Suddenly from all sides appeared thick hard snow trapping her.

The snow fully trapped her inside and there was no way of escaping. When someone was trapped inside my Yuki no wana thousands of sharp icicles would penetrate them causing them death.

Suddenly sensei appeared before me gripping my hands from triggering. "Sensei…"

"Remember this is just a test." Sensei said as he loosened his grip. "Were putting a stop to this battle before you two kill each other."

I sighed. "Yes sensei."

The snow trap collapsed and left Soifon confused.

"Captain Soifon!" Lieutenant Sasakibe instructed. "The battle is over."

"Tch." Soifon simply replied. Her zanpakuto transformed back to a blade and the butterfly on my shoulder disappeared as well.

"Well, Well." Captain Yamamoto commented.

"Captain Yamamoto!" Lieutenant Sasakibe bowed. "When did you get here sir?"

"Along time ago. You just didn't notice me from behind." He replied.

"Well we all were intently watching the fight." Captain Kyoraku sheepishly admitted.

"Based on this fight I have decided." Captain Yamamoto stated.

"Decided?" I inquired as I put my blade back in its sheath.

"Yes. You will be 5th Division's new captain." Captain Yamamoto affirmed.

"E-excuse me?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

"You will be assigned as the captain of the 5th Division." Captain Yamamoto announced once again.

"Captain are you sure she's ready?" Sensei asked astonished.

"You've seen her fight." Captain Yamamoto added. "Have some faith in your fellow student."

"He's right. You will be a great captain!" Sensei grinned.

"What do you think Soifon?" Lieutenant Sasakibe inquired.

Her eyes averted to the sky. "She's pretty good. I think she could survive being captain."

"Then it's settled." Captain Yamamoto confirmed. "Sasakibe show the new captain where the 5th barracks are."

"Hai." Lieutenant Sasakibe replied as Captain Yamamoto vanished. "Let's go Yumi."

"I guess this is goodbye." I frowned to my sensei.

He pulled me in a deep hug. "I can sometimes visit you."

"Still…." I sadly stated. "What if no one likes me?"

"Be a strong, brave, loving captain." Sensei lectured. "Be yourself."

I nodded briefly.

"Well then I'll see you sometime." He said as he patted my head. "Goodbye Yumi."

"Goodbye Sensei." I whispered back. Sensei vanished off and I was ready to go.

I turned around seeing the two captains and lieutenant who stood in front of me.

"You did well." Soifon commented stubbornly.

I smiled. "You did too. I hope one day I can be as fast as you."

Soifon blushed hearing the compliment and simply nodded.

"Well I'll see you two later." I added. "Goodbye."

They both nodded and quickly vanished leaving me and the lieutenant alone. He briefly led me to the 5th division barracks and called for everyone from the division to come out.

Everyone gathered around us and started to question about my presence. "Silence!" Lieutenant Sasakibe declared.

The room got silent. "Ano… lieutenant who is she?" A girl asked shyly.

"She is the new captain." Lieutenant Sasakibe announced.

Everyone in the room started mumbling, rambling, and questioning why I was the new captain.

"She was assigned by Captain Yamamoto." He explained. "So treat your captain well with respect. I will be off now."

"Thankyou Lieutenant Sasakibe." I said with a bow.

After he left the room was a bit silent. Until the same girl who had asked about me before introduced herself. "My name is Hinamori Momo. I am 5th division's lieutenant. Nice to meet you." She politely bowed with a smile.

I smiled back graciously. "Nice to meet you too Momo."

After Momo introduced herself everyone else started introducing themselves. I smiled appeased at their friendliness.

"It's nice to meet you all." I grinned.

After the greetings they all headed back to their training and duties. "Um… Momo?" I shyly requested.

"Yes Captain?" She replied.

"Could you show me around a bit… I would like to get used to this place." I hesitantly said.

"Of course!" Momo chirped.

I smiled with ease. "Thankyou."

We then went outside the barracks and walked around. "That's Shiro chan's barrack." She pointed towards the 10th division house hold.

"Shiro chan?" I questioned.

"Yep!" She grinned. "I'll introduce him to you later if we see him."

"Alright." I agreed.

Momo showed me around the whole area and I got familiar with it. "Thanks again Momo for showing me around." I smiled pleasantly.

"It was no problem!" Momo sweetly smiled.

We headed back to our barracks and decided to go to my new office because it was getting pretty late.

"Oh yeah captain." Momo added.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"You have a captain's meeting tomorrow early in the morning." She notified.

"Ah yes. Thankyou Momo." I addressed.

She briefly left my office and headed to her room. I sighed and wondered how Momo could be so nice. I wished I was as nice as her.

I mean I'm nice at times… but not always nice. My eyes then averted to my surroundings. I wasn't used to having an office.

I was getting a little tired so I decided to go to my room and unpack a few of my things. As I unpacked my belongings I smiled when I encountered something. It was a picture of all my friends in a wooden frame. They even wrote their signatures on the back.

I placed the picture on my desk and continued unpacking my things. In the closet was a black Hakama. I was guessing this was my uniform for tomorrow.

Afterwards I laid out some blankets on the ground and fell asleep quickly.

**Next Morning**

I woke up abruptly knowing I couldn't be late for the captain's meeting. Plus if I were late I knew Captain Yamamoto would scold me.

I quickly put on my black hakama and brushed down my long black hair which reached down to my hips. I tightened the white cloth around my waist so it would look less baggy. I also brushed my bangs to the side with my fingers and was ready to go.

I yawned in exhaustion and teleported to Captain Yamamoto's office where they held captain meetings. Why did they have to have meetings this early?

I knocked before entering and saw all the captain's already lined up. My heart thumped loudly. I didn't know why. Was it because I was intimidated by them or just afraid of them?

"Yumi." Captain Yamamoto greeted. "Walk forward."

I nodded and walked between the captains that were lined up. I saw Captain Soifon and Captain Kyoraku on the sides which relieved me a bit atleast knowing two captains.

As I walked to the front and stood in front of the Captain he began to ask me questions.

"Do you accept all responsibilities of your division?" Captain Yamamoto interrogated.

"Hai." I solemnly answered.

"Do you swear to protect Soul Society in times of need? Do you swear to risk your life for your duties?" Captain Yamamoto asked intently.

"Hai." I strongly answered.

"Then, I hereby announce you, Yumi Hatashi the new 5th division's captain!" Captain Yamamoto declared.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit and were stunned. I could hear a bit of muttering but ignored it.

He then handed me the captain's cloak. I received it and bowed respectfully. "Thankyou Captain Commander."

I slipped on the captain's cloak which made me feel more superior.

"You are all dismissed now, until the next meeting." Captain Yamamoto addressed.

A couple of captains vanished but the rest congratulated me. "Congrats Yumi." Captain Kyoraku grinned. "Your officially a captain."

"Thankyou, Captain Kyoraku." I faintly smiled.

A captain with white long hair also congratulated me and introduced himself. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake. I'm the 13th division's captain. Congrats."

"Thankyou Captain Ukitake." I smiled.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "Congrats Yumi."

I quickly turned around to see who it was and my eyes widened in disbelief.

Those teal eyes… that white hair. It was Toshiro. My Toshiro.

*****A/N*****

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yay finally Toshiro ^^. Sorry for not updating recently… I've been busy. And starting next week I **_**MIGHT**_** be doing tutoring so that could affect the updates… But I'll try updating A.S.A.P. ^o^ Please write a Review! Thankies~**

**P.S. Sorry if I'm bad at fighting scenes… ^^ I'll try improving…**


	4. Hitsugaya Toshiro!

**Hitsugaya Toshiro!**

"T-toshiro…" My heart skipped a beat.

"It's been a while." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"Y-yeah." I hesitantly responded still astonished that I got to see him in person.

After the other captains congratulated me Toshiro and I walked out of the office. "So how have you been?" I quietly asked him.

"All right." He affirmed. "You?"

"It's been good." I responded looking at the cherry blossoms. "I missed you a lot. So does grandma."

His eyes widened a bit. "How is she?"

"She's doing good. I sent her a letter about two weeks ago." I added. "Oh! Speaking of letters. She told me to give you one whenever I would see you."

"Where is it?" He demandingly asked.

"It's in my office." I said. "I'll go get it for you."

"I'll just go with you and pick it up." He addressed.

"Alright." I agreed.

We both walked inside my unorganized office. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah." He simply responded.

Emotionless as always. I grabbed some tea leaves and brewed it. "Here you go." I said presenting him his tea.

"Thanks." He said as he sipped his tea.

I quickly looked through my drawers searching for the letter. "Found it."

I joined him on the couch and handed him the letter. His eyes softened seeing her signature.

***Toshiro's P.O.V.***

_My beloved grandson, Toshiro._

_I hope you're doing well. There's so many things I want to say to you. Let me begin with this, how's the academy? If you already graduated how's the division's? I wish you were here right now. Without you it has been very lonely. I wish you could visit. But I know that you're busy. If you didn't know I've been sending letters to Yumi. I hope through her you can send me a letter back. She hasn't fully explained it to me yet but she can teleport things or people through her space travel. Anyways, have you been eating well? You're not hurt are you? I think about you every night. Whenever I see candied beans, watermelons, or rice cakes I think of you. I've sent some candied beans and rice cakes for you both to enjoy. I love you._

_-Grandma._

My heart felt hurt. I don't usually feel this way unless something happened to Momo. I shook off the sadness and looked at Yumi.

"She said she sent candied beans and rice cakes. Give them to me." I demanded.

"Oh." She swiftly responded. She headed back to her desk and pulled out packages. "Here, Hitsu-Chan."

"I'm not Hitsu-Chan. It's Hitsugaya." I annoyingly replied.

"R-right." She said looking down at the floor.

I sighed. "Don't take it personally. I'm usually not the type to be friendly."

"I know." She dryly replied.

"Well I'll be off now." I stated carrying the packages.

"You're not going anywhere. Until you give me some of each." She said gripping my shoulder.

"What are you talking about." My eyes averted to hers annoyingly.

"Grandma told me you would be selfish." She smirked. "And I've known you for quite a while. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever." I mumbled opening the packages on the coffee table.

Sure enough were containers of rice cakes and candied beans.

She divided half of each and poured her half in a different container. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Suit yourself." I muttered.

I had forgotten that she could also be cold when someone made her annoyed/ upset.

***Yumi's P.O.V.***

Toshiro left with his half of food saying a simple thank you. Seemed like he just thanked me because it was respectful or mandatory.

"Argh! I'm going to kill him…. He doesn't even give me a damn proper welcome back or nothing!" I frustratingly clenched my fists.

I grabbed some of the candied beans and started eating them.

"Maybe I was too mean…" I sighed thinking about what just happened.

"Wait! No… I wasn't. He acts like he didn't even miss me. Not a single bit." I argued with myself.

"Um, Captain?" Momo shyly asked.

"Here are some paperwork you have to do." She said presenting the large stack of papers.

"Eh." I stared at the amount of papers that stood in front of me. "What's this?"

"Well, you have to read them." She giggled. "They just told me to deliver these to you."

"I see." I gulped at how much work I had to accomplish.

"I'll leave you be for now so you can finish your work." Momo smiled.

"Ah. Momo." I added. "Take some candied beans and rice cakes with you."

"R-really?" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

I stood up from my desk and walked over to the container of food. I grabbed a smaller container box and stored some of each.

"Here you go!" I said handing her the container. "Hope you enjoy it!"

"Thankyou Captain!" She grinned. "I should bring some to Rangiku san and Shiro chan!"

Before I could question about "Shiro chan" she swiftly left the room.

"Hm, could Shiro chan be Hitsugaya?" I pondered.

I shook my head fiercely. "I'll think about that later. I have to complete this by tomorrow morning!"

I grabbed the first few papers and examined them carefully. "Hm. Most of them are mission requests."

Since I didn't know their fighting style that well I decided to gather them up. Soon enough the 5th division stood before me.

"What is it captain?" One of the men questioned.

"Were going to go to the dojo." I announced to everyone.

"But why?" Another curiously asked.

"To test your abilities. I'm new to the division. I would like to know each of your fighting styles so I can assign you to missions." I stated.

"I see." They simultaneously stated.

We all headed to the dojo and they formed one line on the left and the other on the right. "Alright. Let's begin." I smirked.

"Sorry I'm late captain." Momo apologized before me.

"It's alright." I accepted. "I'm just going to test everyone's abilities. You can take a seat on either side."

"Hai." She firmly responded.

"Okay." I said walking down the middle. "You two. I want to see your zanpakuto's."

"H-hai Captain!" The two nervously replied. "Kekku Hensho!" "Aisuke!"

"I see." I observed the swords carefully.

"You." I said pointing to the man in front of me. "Your zanpakuto has the ability to swiftly attack your enemy. Meaning, your zanpakuto is speed and based on wind. Right?"

The man looked astonished. "Y-Yes Captain! But how did you know that?"

"Let's say my eyes are special." I simply responded.

Everyone in the room mumbled of my odd unique ability. After the first two I examined the rest of the division's zanpakuto.

It was getting dark by the time I was done. "Everyone is dismissed. I will inform you more tomorrow." I addressed.

"Hai!" Everyone said as they left the building.

I sighed. "Dammit. I still have those papers."

I stood up and sensed someone quickly. "Who's there?"

Toshiro with his arms crossed came out from the shadow.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Well Momo stopped by the office to give me and Rangiku some sweets." Toshiro continued. "She was in a quick hurry and didn't quite explain so I followed to see what was going on."

"Ah. So your Shiro chan." I mused at the nickname.

"Don't call me that." He strictly said as a vein popped up.

"So that's why you're here?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." He calmly said. "But, that was interesting. You can tell the zanpakuto's weakness and strengths just by observing it."

"A thing I picked up along the way of training I guess." I shrugged.

"But, you shouldn't show off your abilities like that." He admonished.

"I wasn't showing off my abilities!" I angrily argued. "I was doing it so I could understand their fighting techniques!"

"Hn." His eyes averted to the bright moon.

"Well, I should get going now." I concluded. "I have a lot of papers to finish up."

"Let me guess. You didn't start yet?" He smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" I murmured.

"Well, I just came to say goodbye." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Y-your leaving? Why?" I asked wide-eyed.

"I've been stationed in the World of the Living." He nonchalantly explained. "Looks like theirs a lot of trouble with the arrancar's."

I felt upset. I mean I knew that he wouldn't be staying their forever. But I just got to meet him again and he was leaving.

"Please… don't leave." I softly murmured.

"I have to." He simply responded.

"I- I see." Suddenly I spotted the stringy black bracelet on his wrist.

I walked towards him. "T-this bracelet."

He slightly blushed remembering the bracelet. "It's nothing."

I grabbed his wrists as he tried pulling them back. "You still have it."

"I-It's just been a habit." He annoyingly replied. "Nothing more."

I smiled at him. Even though his words were harsh I knew the true meaning behind them.

"Be safe." I worringly said.

"I'm a captain." He huffed. "I'm not a little kid. So I'll be perfectly fine."

I tried not to laugh at him being easily angered and thinking that I was implying he was a little kid.

"You know you've grown taller. Your taller than me by an inch." I commented examining his height.

"Of course I am you idiot." He lips slightly formed into a smile.

"But, your still pretty short compared to the average male." I scoffed.

"You're a midget then." He countered.

"N-no! I'm the average girl height!" I protested.

"Whatever." He said ignoring my protest. "Well, I should get going. You should too."

"Oh yeah…" I remembered the stack of papers I had to complete.

"See ya." He waved.

"Don't you ever die." I blurted.

His eyes slightly widened and then eased. "I'm not that weak. I won't die."

"Promise?" I inquired.

"Idiot…" He muttered. "Your underestimating me."

I sighed heavily. "Just promise me."

"Fine." He assented. "I promise."

"Okay then. I'll see you in a couple months, weeks?" I assumingly said.

"Between that." He said.

"Then, goodbye till then Hitsu chan." I slightly giggled.

But before he could scold me about the nickname I teleported to my office. I brewed myself some tea hoping it would keep me awake for the time being.

"Let's do this!" I strongly declared as I grabbed the first handful of papers.

***Toshiro's P.O.V.***

I sighed. "The next time she insults me she'll get it."

Suddenly a smile appeared on my face staring at my stringy bracelet. It was pretty awful looking. But, she made it for me when she was pretty young so it was an exception.

_-Next Morning_-

Today was the day I would go to the World of the Living.

"Captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I asked.

"Well you see since we had to gather some people to go with us I asked Renji because he was familiar with the world of the living…" She trailed off.

"Go on." I ordered.

"And then Renji asked Ikkaku to come because he fights well. And then Yumichika overheard us and said he wanted to go." Matsumoto finished.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Is something wrong Captain? Usually you would be frustrated or angry with me." Matsumoto confusingly said.

"No, nothing's wrong." I assured her. "Let's go."

"Hai!" Matsumoto grinned.

Sure enough when we arrived their Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji were already there.

We walked into the Sereitei gate which led to the world of the living. My eyes averted to Soul Society. "Goodbye for now Yumi."

We appeared in the world of the living accompanied by hell butterflies.

"Let's go to Urahara's." I ordered.

"But captain!" Matsumoto whined. "Why don't we just crash into Ichigo's house again! That was fun!"

"Suit yourselves." I boringly said. I teleported to Urahara's before they could argue with me.

"Ah! Hitsugaya san!" Urahara waved his fan to cool himself down. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know about the arrancar situation." I briefly got to the point.

"I see. Well come in." He gestured.

I got some soul candy and went into my gigai. I sat down as Urahara made some tea.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Bracelet?" Urahara questioned.

"Oh." I said staring at my stringy black bracelet. "It's nothing."

Urahara eyed me a bit and then moved on. "Well recently we could sense the arrancar's spiritual pressure. We figured out why they came to the world of the living though."

"Why?" I asked.

"They're going to kill anyone who has spiritual pressure basically. Even if a person has low spiritual pressure, they will kill them." Urahara explained.

My eyes widened. "Then we must keep alert."

"Yes. But maybe you should go to Ichigo and ask him more questions about it. He actually dealt with an arrancar." Urahara suggested.

"I see." I responded.

"So if that's all I have to leave to buy more merchandise." Urahara politely said.

"Urahara." I stated. "I have a request."

"Hm?" Urahara curiously asked.

"I need some soul candy." I muttered.

"More of King?" Urahara questioned.

"No, a different one. Preferably for a girl." I hesitated.

"A girl?" Urahara looked interested. "Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"N-no! Of course not!" I interjected. "It's just that she might need one."

"Hm." Urahara pondered. "Ah! Pupples!"

"Pupples?" I cautioned.

"Yes. It is the 3rd best selling soul candy!" Urahara chirped. "Here you go."

He handed me the soul candy. The head was an innocent looking dog.

"It's not like Matsumoto's right?" I muttered.

"Nope." He replied.

"Alright." I said tucking in the object in my pockets. "Then I'll see you around."

I teleported to Ichigo's house and decided to go through the window which led to his room.

That was when I overheard their conversation.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Ichigo yelled.

"From the ceiling." Matsumoto innocently stated.

Ichigo sighed. "You could've knocked."

"But it was much more fun going through the ceiling!" Matsumoto whined.

"Quiet." I finally spoke.

"Captain! When did you get here?" Matsumoto asked.

"None of your business." I stated.

"Eavesdropper." Ikkaku notified.

I ignored his comment. "Kurosaki I have a question about those arrancars that attacked."

"Yeah what about it?" Ichigo questioned.

"How many showed?" I inquired.

"About 3." Ichigo recalled. "We defeated one. But afterwards they retreated."

"I see." I pondered about how many arrancars would show up next time.

"Anyways do you guys have a place to stay?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not like you'll let us stay!" Renji countered.

"That's because Rukia's here. She takes up to much space as it is." Ichigo mumbled.

"I only sleep in the damn closet!" Rukia hissed as she kicked him in the face.

"Well I'll be staying at Inoue's!" Matsumoto cheered.

"I guess I'll stay at Urahara's." Renji said.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both said they would find a place on their own.

"What about you Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'll find a place." I murmured.

"Well then I'll see you guys later!" Matsumoto grinned.

Everyone parted and left Ichigo's room including me.

It was getting pretty dark so I decided to rest on Inoue's rooftop. Not like she'd care.

***Yumi's P.O.V.***

It's been weeks since I've talked/seen Toshiro. And there were a lot of papers to complete. But luckily I was used to them.

I've been on missions in Sereitei, but not in the World of the Living. Killing hollows were easy for me now and I've improved in Kido.

"Er Captain?" Momo inquired.

"Yes. Come in." I replied finishing up the paperwork.

"Captain Yamamoto is summoning you." She shyly answered.

"Oh. I see. Well in that case I should be going now." I said.

Before I left Momo asked me about the papers. "Are you done with these Captain?"

"Ah. Yes. Could you send them in for me?" I requested.

"Of course!" Momo chirped and walked out of the room.

I smiled at her enthusiasm to help. I quickly teleported to Captain Yamamoto's office.

"You summoned me sir?" I asked.

"Yes." He strictly responded. "You must go to the World of the Living."

****A/N****

**Wooh! Chapter updated! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^o^. Please write a review! Arigatoooo~ Until next time, buh bye~**


	5. World of the Living!

**World of the Living!**

"The world of the living?" I rhetorically asked.

"Yes. I have seen your results in missions. I have seen your abilities. I find it suitable for you to fight the arrancar's."

"Arrancar's?" I questioned.

"They will explain to you when you get there." Captain Yamamoto answered. "For now go to the Sokyoku."

"Yes, Captain." I bowed in respect.

I quickly teleported to Sokyoku and there stood Captain Ukitake and a gate opened. Shining light appeared from the gate.

"Captain Hatashi." He greeted. "This portal will lead you to the World of the Living. Take this pulse sender."

He handed me a cell phone device. I examined every bit of it. "This is so odd." I finally commented.

He chuckled at my comment and then explained to me what it was used for.

"I see." I said holding the device in my hand.

"This will lead you to Urahara's shop. I have already informed him about you." Captain Ukitake explained. "If you have any questions ask Urahara."

I nodded. "Then I'll see you when I return."

"Yes." He smiled. "Good luck."

"Thankyou." I walked inside the portal and when I got out I was in the world of the living. At the corner of my eye I saw a hell butterfly flutter away.

I took out my device and tried to find my way to Urahara's. It took a long time to get the hang of the device tracker.

I finally arrived at a shop and knocked on the door hoping this was my destination.

***Urahara's P.O.V.***

"So when is this person coming?" Ichigo impatiently asked. "And why call all of us in?"

He stared at the many people in the room. Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were all here. Even Kon.

Then a knock was on the door. "That must be her." I assured to everyone.

Now their faces were filled with anxiety. I myself was anxious as well.

***Yumi's P.O.V.***

Then I saw a man with a green striped hat and dark green cloak. Clearly he was Urahara because he could see me.

"Come in." He gestured.

I politely walked in re-adjusting my zanpakuto. When he opened the room door I saw Toshiro, a few other shinigami's and humans.

My heart leaped a bit nervous to see them. Their eyes widened slightly looking at my haori.

"Yumi…" Toshiro said slightly stunned at my appearance here.

"Well don't be too shy." Urahara patted my back harshly. "Introduce yourself."

"Yumi Hatashi. 5th division's new captain." I quietly greeted.

"Y-you're the new captain everyone's been talking about. Especially Momo." Matsumoto astonishingly stated.

"Ah. Yes." I smiled.

"Inoue, Orhime." A human girl with long orange hair greeted. "Nice to meet you Yumi san."

"Ah, nice to meet you too." I said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired boy greeted. "That's Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Renji." He said pointing to each person.

"I haven't seen you in any division's before." Rukia observantly stated.

"Ah, well, I graduated early from the academy and was given captain position." I explained. "I've heard that some captain's betrayed Soul Society.

Their eyes widened. "T-that never happens."

"She must be one hell of a genius." Ikkaku muttered.

"Well, first Captain Yamamoto asked me to test out my abilities… So my test was to fight Captain Soifon." I affirmed.

"Y-you had to fight a captain?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I answered.

"Anyways." Urahara interrupted. "I was told to introduce her to you all because she will be helping with the arrancar situation."

"One question." I interjected.

"Hm?" Urahara asked.

"How can those humans see us?" I inquired.

"They are Hi-specs." Urahara explained. "They can see souls and shinigamis."

"Oh…." I simply replied.

"Well, if you want to leave, you can." Urahara said eyeing the people. "Until next time."

"W-where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Buying more merchandise." He simply responded.

"That's always your excuse." Ichigo muttered.

After Urahara left the room a tiger shaped stuffed animal jumped on my sides. "Eh, what is this?"

"Love at first sight!" Kon said with a gleam in his eyes as he hugged me.

"Uhm…" I hesitantly said not sure what to do.

"Ow!" Kon yelped as he was flicked off by Toshiro.

"You're annoying." Toshiro responded to the stuffed animal.

"Here." Toshiro said tossing me a candy capsule with an innocent looking dog's head as an opener.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Soul candy." Rukia explained. "I see you got Pupples. But, Chappy's a lot better."

"I- I see." I sweatdropped at Rukia's statement.

I popped one in my mouth and then something shocked me. Shortly after appeared my gigai form sitting next to me.

I jumped back a little surprised at the exact replica of me but in human form. Then my eyes averted to her clothing style.

"This is so odd." I said observing her clothes. "First the strange device and now this."

"Ow! That hurts." The gigai form whined.

"But I didn't even pinch y-." Before I could finish my sentence she formed a puppy pout. Which made her look extremely cute and innocent.

"S-sorry." I apologized.

My gigai then leaped on me saying she forgave me until I somehow formed into one with my gigai. I was now on the ground where my gigai should've landed.

I swiftly got up as they all stared at me with confusion. "That was weird…"

As I looked down at my clothing it was my giga's clothes. "How did I…?"

"Gigai's let humans see shinigami's. So now humans can see you. You went inside your gigai so you can be like a human." Matsumoto kindly explained.

"I see." I was still staring at my weird clothing. I wasn't used to anything but a yukata, hakama, or haori. I was now wearing denim shorts and a teal tanktop that matched my teal rose in my hair.

Shortly after I felt a Hollow's presence. I swallowed a soul candy and separated from my gigai. "I sense a hollow."

Right after my saying everyone's devicer's were beeping. "I'll be right back." I quickly ran out and tracked the Hollow.

"Hado #63! Thunder Roar Cannon!" I yelled as a massive wave of yellow energy disintegrated the Hollow.

The hollow screeched in pain and was destroyed.

I quickly ran back to Urahara's shop and saw only Toshiro in the room.

"Where'd everyone else go?" I asked.

"Went home." He responded.

"Oh." I replied.

"Now do you mind getting her off of me." He angrily said as veins popped up.

"Hitsu-chan!" The gigai pouted.

"Maybe later." I said pulling back my gigai and becoming one with it.

"Did you know I was coming here?" I asked him staring at the soul candy.

"No." He roughly responded. "Since you're a captain your likely to come to the world of the living."

"Ohh." I thoughtfully said. "Well thanks for getting me one."

"It was nothing." He plainly responded as he got up. "Let's leave."

"Okay." I said in agreement.

"So, what do you do in the world of the living?" I asked him curiously as we were walking on the streets.

"Nothing really. Just walk around and sometimes visit Grandma Haru." He said.

"Grandma Haru?" I asked. "Is she like your human grandma?"

"I guess in a way. I just like visiting her." He stated.

"Well can I stick around because I'm new to this world… And I get lost easily…" I hesitantly requested.

"Suit yourself." He said as he kept walking.

We reached a house and knocked on the door. An old lady opened the door. "Ah Toshiro. It's nice to see you. Come in."

"And who is this?" Grandma Haru inquired.

"She's also a soul reaper." He explained.

"I see." She pleasantly smiled. "And what is your name?"

"Yumi." I smiled back.

"Your name says it all." Grandma Haru chuckled. "Your quite beautiful."

"A-Ah Thankyou." I said bowing my head.

We finally walked inside the house and sat on the porch. "Here are your favorite candied beans Toshiro." Grandma Haru gestured.

"Thanks." He responded as he ate some.

I leaned over him and grabbed some as well. "These are delicious!"

"Of course idiot." He mumbled.

"Stop calling me an idiot!" I furiously demanded.

"Whatever." He said as he continuously ate the candied beans.

After he finished his snack we thanked Grandma Haru and told her we had to leave.

"We'll visit soon!" I assured her as we left.

"Please do." Grandma Haru smiled.

The sun was about to set so we decided to sit on a grassy hill to watch the spectacular view. "It really is beautiful." I said gazing at the sunset.

"Yeah." He simply responded.

My heart thumped a bit. It was just me, Toshiro and the sunset. N-No! I can't think that way. I shook my head furiously in denial.

But I can't help it. No! I can't, I'm a captain I have to control my emotions!

At this point I was quarreling in my head until I heard a voice. "Eh! Toshiro? Is that you?"

Me and Toshiro's heads turned to face the young girl. She jogged down the grassy hill and looked at us both.

"My name is Karin." She greeted herself.

"O-Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Yumi." I introduced myself.

"So why are you here Toshiro?" She inquired.

"We were both stationed here." He simply responded.

"Oh. So do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked us both.

"Welll…" We both trailed off thinking.

"You could stay at my house!" She exclaimed.

We decided that was better than sleeping on a rooftop so we accepted. We reached their house and was greeted by another young girl.

"Are these your friends?" The girl chirped.

"Ah." Karin replied. "This is Yumi and Toshiro. They'll be staying with us."

"Oh. I see." The girl pondered. "Well my name is Yuzu. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I responded.

Afterwards we both went into Ichigo's room and found Rukia on the ground reading magazines.

"Ah, Hello Captain Hatashi, Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia greeted.

"Hello." I smiled.

"So, where are they going to sleep?" Rukia inquired. "I'm already using the closet."

"Well, Karin would mind. Yuzu would freak out. So they'll sleep on the ground." Ichigo stated.

"I am not going to sleep on the ground." Toshiro's vein popped up.

I punched him on the head. "He won't mind. Were grateful that you even took us in."

"See Toshiro. You should be grateful like Yumi." Ichigo commented.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro declared.

After the big fuss we laid out the blankets and made ourselves comfortable. Of course Toshiro faced the other way and I did as well. I fell asleep quickly so I wouldn't be as tired in the morning.

_-Next Morning-_

"Beep. Beep. Beep." A loud sound chorused. I woke up groggily and recognized the noise came from our phones.

"Toshiro." I said as I woke him up.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We both left quickly to the destination of the hollows. I swiftly pulled out my zanpakuto and sliced the Hollows.

But more appeared. "What the hell."

"Hado #66! Soren Sokatsui!" I yelled as two shots of blue fire aimed at the incoming hollows.

More and more seemed to appear. "Why do they keep on appearing?" I furiously asked.

This time Toshiro killed off the hollows. Shortly after, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and Ichigo showed up.

"Y-you're a shinigami?" I confusingly asked Ichigo. "How is that possible…"

"Yeah." Ichigo responded. "Substitute Shinigami."

I had many questions to ask but I knew right now wasn't a good time.

Everyone killed off the Hollows each time they would appear. But strangely this time the hollows didn't appear but the arrancar's did.

There were 6 arrancars. My eyes widened from their overall spiritual pressure.

****A/N****

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter! ^o^. I'm in a good mood today~ I'm eating yogurtlanddd! And guess what? Hello Kitty style! That is freaking genius…. As you guys know I'm obsessed with hello kitty. xD it says it on my profile. And a bunch of random things as well~ Until next chapter~!**


	6. Battle of the Arrancar's 1

**Battle of the Arrancar's #1.**

As the 6 arrancar's appeared from Hueco Mundo they glared at us with intensity. Suddenly they separated. Some ran off to different locations and few stayed.

I swiftly turned my head to face Toshiro and the others. "Let's split up and find an arrancar to battle. They could cause trouble or damage to the town."

Everyone nodded and a couple vanished to track down their enemies. The remainder of the group were Matsumoto, Renji, Toshiro and me.

Suddenly a thought rang to me. We outnumbered them. As I stared at the 4 arrancar's infront of us they smirked.

My eyes widened. I felt the spiritual pressure of more arrancar's coming. Our devices beeped and showed us that 3 more arrancar's appeared in different locations.

I eyed the shinigami's who stood behind me. "It's alright." Toshiro finally stated. "The others will take care of them. Right now we have to stay focused on them."

Toshiro's teal eyes averted to the arrancar's who stood above us.

"Enough chit-chat." One arrancar spoke. "Let's teach these weak shinigami's a lesson."

Shortly after, the arrancar's dispersed and moved to different locations. Everyone acknowledged the movement and we separated to fight an arrancar.

The arrancar I was supposed to fight didn't change locations dramatically. I quickly found him. He was very huge and tall. He had light green eyes and dark brown hair. His mask remnants consisted of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He had two green-like triangles running through each of his cheeks that form inner circles. He definitely had the look of a Chinese monk.

No matter how intimidated I felt because of his height I knew I couldn't be. I could tell he didn't talk too much because he hasn't said a word. He also had an emotionless face.

I gripped my zanpakuto tightly ready to take action. I swiftly pulled my zanpakuto out and charged towards him.

My zanpakuto landed on his hierro _(steel skin)_. My eyes widened and quickly teleported back to my original spot.

I was pretty damn sure I landed a hit on him. But he didn't even flinch or receive a freaking scratch. Now I knew for sure I couldn't take him on lightly.

Usually I would expect some back talk or boasting from my enemy that I didn't land a critical hit. Well, that's what I assumed judging the other arrancar's who were quite talkative.

I had to come up with a strategy fast. The light green-eyed arrancar raised his fists and brought it down quickly so he could punch me.

Judging from his motions I knew he would punch me so I quickly jumped back a few spaces. His punch missed. But even if he didn't land a hit on me it was still very powerful. The wind was ferocious once he brought down his arm. It actually affected me in a way. Technically the wind, but since he was the one who caused it, he had indirectly blown me away.

I eyed him for a bit and it pissed me off. That punch looked like it was nothing. Not even full power? Yet so powerful.

Of course. Based off of his body size and height that punch wasn't even his hardest. I bet he wasn't even trying.

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought of all this. Meanwhile, the enemy looked heartless and unmerciful. He then was about to throw another punch and I knew this time I had to be farther away than last time.

I took this as my opportunity. Since the enemy was so big his actions would be much slower. I quickly teleported behind him and attacked.

But unfortunately I failed once again. The dark-brown haired arrancar punched me hard. The punch flew me away into houses and fences.

"Tch." I gritted my teeth in slight pain.

Finally the quiet unmerciful arrancar spoke. "I have to admit your fast. Little girl."

I clenched my fists in anger and abruptly got up. Suddenly I felt someone's reiatsu. No in fact it was a couple of reiatsu's rising.

Could it be? One definitely was Ichigo's and the other was Toshiro's… I vigorously shook my head. "He'll be fine. I should have faith in him. He's a captain."

"Pathetic" The arrancar spoke. "You're not even worth punching. You're so weak. If this is how a captain fights then we'll finish you all off in a matter of seconds!"

My eye twitched. "Don't be so full of yourself. I was going easy on you."

"Oh really?" He over-confidently addressed.

Sure now he gets all talkative.

"Utsukushii yōso!" I yelled directing my zanpakuto up in the air. A dark violet dragon appeared and growled fiercely.

"Dākudoragon!" I declared. "Attack!"

The dark violet dragon swiftly and furiously charged towards the arrancar. At first the arrancar dodged the dragon but little did he know that my dragon could disappear & re-appear to different spots/locations.

The dragon abruptly bursted upward from the ground attacking the arrancar, leaving the arrancar with many cuts.

My Dākudoragon can poison people & paralyze wherever it hits the enemy. The arrancar widened at the effect of the dragon.

"My arm…" The arrancar trailed off as his eyes widened. "What the hell did you do?"

"My dragon can poision/paralyze wherever it attacks." I simply stated. "Since your punches seem to be a part of your strong abilities I decided to paralyze them both."

"Those punches weren't even my true ability." He spat. His mouth opened wide and a green light started to build up. But suddenly he froze.

I was confused by his actions as well. Why did he stop?

Shortly after the arrancar heavily sighed and looked at me with frustration. "Until next time little girl."

"Wait… where are you going?" I demandingly asked. "Fight's not over."

Then a black hole appeared. It looked like the sky was ripped and all that was beyond it was black. The huge arrancar gave me a last death glare and disappeared with the rip in the sky.

I was still processing my thoughts on what just happened. A minute ago he was all unmerciful and didn't hold back. And now he just discontinued the battle.

I knew I would have to think about this later, for now I had to help the others. My eyes slightly widened sensing some trouble. I quickly ran towards the nearest location where an arrancar was.

There I saw both Rukia and Orihime. I saw Rukia on the ground in pain and Orihime yielding her shield for protection.

"Y-yumi." Orihime stammered in fear.

The arrancar turned slightly and faced me. "Come to rescue them?"

"You bet." I confidently replied.

I couldn't tell his facial expressions quite well because his head was hidden by a bull-shaped skull. "We'll see."

He abruptly charged towards me and I wistfully blocked his attack. With my other hand I casted my index finger and middle finger together and yelled. "Hado #31 Shakkaho!"

An enormous amount of red energy hit the enemy critically. The enemy shrieked in excruciating pain and started to fade away.

I quickly placed my zanpakuto back in its sheath and ran to Rukia & Orihime to see if they were alright.

"Are you guys okay?" I worryingly asked.

Orihime nodded helplessly. "Rukia got attacked a bit earlier before you arrived. I'll heal her up now."

"Heal?" I questioned.

She gave me a slight smile and then faced Rukia. "Sōten Kisshun!"

From her hair clip two small spirits formed a healing shield around Rukia. As I saw Rukia's cuts disappearing my eyes widened at the fascination.

"You have a gift." I finally stated as I gazed at the orange shield. "There's something special about you for a human."

"O-Oh." Orihime shyly blushed. "There's nothing really special about me."

My lips formed into a slight smile. I was glad she wasn't the type who would brag or be mean to others.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes seeing herself underneath Orihime's healing shield. She sat up and was perfectly healed.

"Thanks Orihime." Rukia sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

"It's alright!" Orihime chirped. "Yumi made it just in time!"

"Thankyou…. Captain." Rukia mumbled as she averted her eyes to her surroundings.

"Let's go check up on the others. Orihime we'll be needing you to heal their injuries." I stated.

"Yes!" She nodded.

We all headed to the next locations of the arrancar's.

***Toshiro's P.O.V.***

"Tch." I quickly wiped away the streak of blood dripping down from my mouth.

"Are you tired out already?" The arrancar mused.

This arrancar, Luppi was the 6th espada. He like toying with his opponents if he didn't see them as threats.

At first he toyed with me but as soon as he saw my true powers he realized that he had to stay alert.

"No." I replied. "Just getting started."

"Hm." Luppi said as he crossed his arms.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" I yelled as I charged towards him ready to attack.

Luppi formed a smirk on his face as he slowly pulled out his zanpakuto. "Strangle, Trepadora."

In the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse and quickly blocked his long & hard tentacle like figure.

I gritted my teeth. "Is that all you got?"

"No. But what would you do if I had multiples?" Luppi grinned evily.

As the fog cleared I saw his form clearly. On his back circulated 8 of hard like tentacle figures.

All 8 surrounded and crushed me along with my ice. I fell to the ground and I knew that this was a perfect chance to perform Semmen Hyourou. _(Ice prison.)_

From the ground where he probably assumed I was dead I repaired my ice wings. If there was water nearby repairing was no problem.

During the time I was left alone and surprisingly he was still up there I set up the water prison. When I was done preparing I decided to do a sneak attack.

I slowly from behind froze all 8 of his tentacles so he couldn't use them against me.

Luppi's eyes widened. "You're still alive?"

Without replying I declared. "Semmen Hyourou!" Many long thick icicles surrounded the capture arrancar and closed in on him tight. And shortly after the icicles shattered, along with the arrancar.

The fight was over.

***Yumi's P.O.V.***

I lessened my pace for a bit, I had sensed Toshiro's reiatsu…

"Is something wrong Yumi?" Orihime asked.

"Oh nothing." I assuringly said.

"I can sense it too." Orihime acknowledged. "Hitsugaya-kun's reiatsu."

"I'm sure he'll be fine though." I said trying to smile.

"Mhm." Orihime smiled back.

We continued to run to our next destination. "Renji!" Rukia called out to the red head who sat on the curb. He looked worn out and beat up.

"Ah, Rukia." Renji greeted.

"Let me heal your wounds." Orihime stated.

"So what exactly happened Renji?" I sternly asked as Orihime was healing his arm.

"What do you think?" Renji inquired as he gestured to the wrecked houses.

"You won?" I bluntly said.

"Of course. I wouldn't lose to a petty arrancar like him." Renji mumbled.

"Either everyone defeated the arrancar's or they retreated." Rukia observantly stated.

"Your right." I said in agreement not sensing any more rough spiritual pressure.

"Let's recruit everybody." I spoke.

Orihime & Rukia set out to the nearest shinigami. While me and Renji separated to gather everyone.

I teleported quickly to where Toshiro had his battle. There I saw him sitting on the rooftop gazing at the sky.

"Hey." I intimated as I walked towards him.

Toshiro turned his head facing me. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said startled that he would ask. "Are you?"

"Fine." He stated.

"Well let's go." I gestured to him. "Everyone's waiting."

He cocked a brow. "How are they?"

"Well. I only saw Rukia, Orihime, and Renji." I sheepishly admitted. "But their fine."

"That's good." He briefly affirmed.

He stood up slowly and stumbled a bit. I quickly helped him so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Embarrassed Toshiro stepped back and re-adjusted his zanpakuto.

Shortly after, we both arrived to a different rooftop where everyone was getting healed.

"Captains!" Matsumoto grinned waving at Toshiro & me.

I slightly smiled at how she addressed me as captain. I felt proud and respected whenever someone called me captain. Well, practically everyone called me captain but that wasn't the point.

The title of a captain meant a lot. And I wouldn't do anything to ruin that reputation.

***Aizen's P.O.V.***

"So I heard you forced one of my fraccions to retreat from battle." Barragan Louisenbairn commented.

"Yes." I simply responded.

"Why?" He curiously asked.

"Because the captain he was fighting took my interest. Her abilities, let's say are unique. She could be of use." I smirked replaying the battle in my head.

***Things you might be confused about?***

Utsukushii yōso is the swords name. So in Japanese it means beautiful elements.

Dākudoragon is the dark violet dragon's name. In Japanese it means dark dragon xD.

Okay so basically that's it because those are the one's I made up. The rest of the spells or attacks should be in the anime/manga. But if you have anymore questions about the story or if you have something your confused about msg me and I'll be glad to answer. ^^

***A/N***

**Hey guys! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapterrr! Ooh aizen takes interest in her ;). Lol jk not like in a romantic way. So you think… who knows. Anything could happen in a fanfic story xD. Anywaysssss, please write a review ! When I read reviews its like giving me feedback and how I'm doing so far with the story. Wellzz until next time.**

**P.S. Oh ya so I decided to do a random fact about me or whatever for each chapter. I don't know why but seems fun! xD So here's the first random fact.**

_**Random Fact #1:**___The average person makes about 1,140 telephone calls each year.


	7. Terrible News

**Terrible news.**

"Hey, Toshiro?" I quietly asked as we walked around Karakura Town. Everyone had already gone home hours ago and we've just been walking around in circles.

"Yeah?" He inquired as he toyed with his device.

"Can you tell me more about this Aizen guy? I've heard a lot of people talking about him. I hear he was the original 5th division captain."

Abruptly Toshiro froze and stopped toying with his device. He tightened his fists just thinking of the name Aizen.

"Be careful." He stiffly admonished. "When you happen to see him in battle."

"Why? Can you tell me what happened between soul society and him?" I questioned.

He heavily sighed. "Well, Aizen betrayed us. Along with two other captains, Gin Ichimaru, and Tousen Kaname. We never suspected them to be the criminals. Now he's the one who's in charge of the arrancar's."

"So did you… have any personal difficulties with him?" I nervously questioned.

"Yes." He scowled. "He stabbed Momo and led her on. He toyed with her and manipulated her into doing his dirty work."

I flinched at his sudden harsh tone of voice. "T-Toshiro…" I then smiled. "You must care for Hinamori a lot."

"We are close friends." He stated. "Before meeting you I actually lived with her for a while."

"Oh." I briefly said feeling a bit of envy.

"Well, we'll be stationed here for about a week." Toshiro clarified. "Just in case those arrancar's come back."

I nodded. "So, do you want to visit Grandma haru? If it's not too late…" It was pretty dark now, apparently the fights took longer than expected.

He shook his head at me. "No, I don't want to wake her. We'll go tomorrow."

"You know… I don't think I'll get used to this." I continued. "The gigai."

"You'll just have too." He sighed. "You'll get used to it eventually."

I wasn't used to wearing these kinds of clothes… But I did like them a little.

My stomach killed the silence. I blushed as I mentally scolded my stomach. _Damn you!_

Toshiro glanced at me. "Are you hungry?"

"N-No I'm-" Once again my stomach growled loudly. I sighed in defeat. "Y-yeah."

One of his rare smirks appeared on his face and then quickly disappeared. "Then we'll try finding a place that is open this late… If we're lucky."

We walked around town searching for an open eating place. Finally after 15 minutes of looking we found a 24 hour supermarket.

"This is genius! There open for _24 hours_." I emphasized in amazement.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah. Nothing that great."

I ignored his comment and quickly walked inside the store. My mouth widened. There was so much… food and drinks.

My smile widened as I looked through the aisles of food. I grabbed two bowls of ramen noodles, sodas, and chips.

I sheepishly grinned as Toshiro paid for the food. "You new around here?" The cashier asked me with interest.

"O-Oh yeah." I blinked.

"Did it hurt?.." He asked. "When you fell out of heaven?"

Wait what? Fell out of heaven? Did he mean soul society? But I didn't fall…

Before I could reply back he jotted something down on a small white piece of paper. "Call me." He smirked.

I blushed furiously. Was he flirting with me?

"Sorry." Toshiro said as he crumbled the piece of paper. "Those cheesy pick-up lines will get you no-where."

"Cmon let's go." Toshiro muttered under his breath as he grabbed my hand.

We exited the supermarket leaving the cashier feel rejected.

"Are you angry Toshiro?" I asked.

"No!" He mumbled. "I just hate guys like him."

"Oh." I replied. Wait did that mean he was a little jealous?

"So, how do you plan on eating these?" Toshiro inquired. "You need hot water."

"Oh… we need hot water?..."

"Idiot." Toshiro's vein popped. "Read the instructions next time…"

"Well, we could…." I sighed. "I don't know anymore…"

"We'll just have to get some from Ichigo's house."

"Oh! Good idea!" I chirped.

"But, were going to have to sneak in." He admonished.

"Why can't we just knock?" I questioned.

"Because it's pretty late right now and I don't want to wake them."

"Aw, Toshiro actually cares about people…" I teased as we made our way to Ichigo's house.

"Shut up." He sighed. "Anyways. I'll sneak in and grab some hot water. You wait outside."

"Okay."

***Toshiro's P.O.V.***

I sighed ruffling my hair. She's such an idiot. Luckily for me the window was already opened so it was easier to make less noise.

I jumped over him and landed on the ground softly. I slightly opened the door which made a small sound. My heart stopped as I saw Ichigo move around the bed.

After Ichigo stayed still in his bed I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed two mugs and filled them with hot water from the tea kettle.

After doing so just as I was about to leave I heard a couple of voices. Crap was I caught?

"Ichigo! Get me some water." Rukia commanded.

"Get it yourself." He groggily mumbled.

"I'm going to scream really loud if you don't get me water right now." Rukia warned.

"Whatever… just shut up." He muttered as he turned away from Rukia.

Then I heard her scream for a second until Ichigo abruptly covered her mouth with his hands. "Alright Dammit!"

I now heard footsteps and muttering. "Why couldn't she have gotten it herself…."

I quickly hid behind the couches until he grabbed his cup of water. Afterwards he started grumbling and went back upstairs.

Whew, that was close. The water got lukewarm so I decided to dump out the old water and re-fill it.

I quickly left through the front entrance and locking it from the inside. I rushed to where Yumi was now sleeping.

My eyes softened and my lips formed into a slight smile as I watched her peacefully sleeping. "What am I going to do with you?"

As I was going to wake her up I heard her mutter something. "Toshiro… I miss you…"

After hearing that I madly blushed. What was she saying?

I shook my head furiously and filled the bowls of ramen with hot water. I let it sit for about 2-3 minutes so it could loosen up the noodles. Then I put in the packaged spices and was ready to go.

"Hey." I said nudging her.

She groggily woke up and squinted her eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 20 minutes, I'd say."

She rose from her sleeping position and gleamed at the sight of ramen. "Oh yes!"

She grabbed a bowl and some wooden chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

She slurped down the noodles and ate like there was no tomorrow. One of my rare chuckles occurred as she looked up at me curiously.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, yeah." I said grabbing the bowl next to me.

I slowly slurped my noodles so I wouldn't burn my tongue. "So, I have a favor to ask you…"

"Hm?" She asked with curiosity. "What is it?"

"So… you know how you can use your space travel to send people/items wherever you want right?..." I implied.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could send me in the space portal so I can visit grandma…" I continued. "Well… atleast while I'm in the World of the Living…"

"Sure." She responded with a smile. "I'd love too."

"Well, could you right now?" I requested. "I mean atleast while I'm gone you can to take my place."

She nodded as she placed her ramen on the ground. She slid out her zanpakuto and muttered. "Uchū ryokō."

Suddenly appeared two space portals. "Why are there 2?" I questioned.

"The one on your left is for going in the past/future. But that can be rarely used." She explained. "The one on your right is present day. That'll be the one you'll walk through. But listen up. You have 2 hours, when the 2 hours are up my space portal will appear so you can return to the World of the Living."

"Alright." I acknowledged. "Thanks again Yumi."

She smiled. "Say hi to Grandma for me."

I nodded as I walked towards the portal. It sucked me up and threw me out to my destination. I saw my surroundings and it sure enough was grandma's house.

An adrenaline rush formed as I ran to the old house. "Granny!" I called.

There was no reply.

"Granny!" I once again called as I analyzed the room.

There I saw granny lying on the floor looking pale. "Granny!" I yelled as I slid next to her body.

"T-t-toshiro is t-that you-u….?" Granny faintly questioned.

"Yes!" I blurted. "Are you sick? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine…" She assured as she tried to smile. Suddenly a painful expression appeared on her gentle face.

"Argh…" She flinched.

"Hold it together!" I admonished.

"I think… it's time…" She stuttered as she gasped for air.

"Time?" I said as my eyes widened. I was on the verge of tears. She couldn't possibly mean….

"Y-yes…" She coughed. "L-let's face it…. My disease is getting the best of me…"

She had a disease…. And I didn't even know about it.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Why…. Why…"

Granny tried her best to keep a smile. "I-I'm glad you came…. You've grown a lot. It's been such a long time since I've seen you…"

I embraced my grandmother in a hug and never wanted her to go. Her eyes blinked multiples of times. I could tell that she was trying to resist closing them.

"T-toshiro… take care of Yumi okay?..." She coughed. "I love…."

And just like that her eyes were shut and her breathing stopped.

Tears escaped my eyes and wouldn't stop. "Grandma…. Why couldn't you say "you"? Why couldn't you finish the sentence…"

I could see now that granny was about to disappear completely. I cried and cried as I huddled over her body.

"Don't disappear…" I whispered with pain.

I could no longer feel her body. She had completely faded away…

I pounded my fists to the ground in anger and sadness. "Grandma…"

For an hour it was non-stop crying. I know, I never cry. I never show weakness, I never show kindness. I was always cold to everyone.

Was this payback for my personality? Life was truly cruel. Truly unfair.

I slowly stood up and stumbled a few times. As my eyes roamed around the empty room I saw a picture of Grandma, me and Yumi when we were young.

I picked the framed photo and held it tight. I would recruit this item, and this item only. Afterwards I sat on the edge of the porch looking glum. Still processing the death of my grandmother until a voice interrupted.

"Hitsugaya? Is that you?..." Yumi's mother questioned.

"Y-yeah." I muttered.

"What brings you here?" She asked. "Is Yumi around?"

"No." I responded. "But, granny…. She died."

Her eyes widened from shock. "W-What…."

Now her eyes were filled with tears. "How..."

"She had a disease…" I murmured still deeply upset from the event.

"Disease…" She stunningly replied. "She seemed so healthy…."

"Well she wasn't!" I accidently yelled.

Yumi's mother flinched from surprise at my tone. "I-I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." She said in understanding. "I should've known…"

Suddenly a portal appeared implying that it was time to go. Huh, it was 2 hours already? Time flies…

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the portal.

"I have to go." I said standing up.

"Wait!" She said stopping me. "Please… if you ever see Yumi tell her that I love her. It's been a couple of months since she sent me a letter.…"

I turned sideways to face her. "I will."

Afterwards I walked towards the portal as it sucked me up. Then I landed on the grounds of Ichigo's front lawn.

There I saw Yumi sitting as she munched on her chips. A second later she recognized me. "How's granny?" She chirped.

I flinched. "S-she."

Should I tell her that granny died? I decided to tell her. After all she was close with granny. "Yumi…"

After the explanation her eyes were filled with tears. "I-"

Her tears trickled down her face as she tried to talk. "G-granny…."

I slowly walked up to her and bent down to her level trying to comfort her.

"Why…" She cried.

Her face was buried into my shoulder as I felt hot tears melt in my clothing. After a long time she stopped crying but she was still in shock.

I rubbed her back intimating that I was here for her. It was hard for me to deal with as for her.

"Your mom says she loves you." I softly spoke for the first time.

She looked up at me with her cried out eyes. "D-does she know?"

"Yeah…" I slightly frowned. "She cried too."

"I just can't believe it…" She stated. "It felt like my heart broke when you told me this."

My eyes slightly widened. She understood the pain I was going through. But, it's probably common because granny was a big impact on her as well.

"Toshiro, what are we going to do?" She cried. "I miss her."

I then embraced her in a deep hug. Wait why did I just do that? Was it because I felt bad for her? Even so I never showed this much affection.

I felt her hug me back. "She told me to take care of you." I said slightly pulling away from her so I could make eye contact. "And I will. So please don't cry and feel heart brokened anymore…."

She looked stunned by the choice of my words. "T-toshiro…."

I cut her off with a deep kiss. Why was I doing this? I first asked myself. Comforting her and hugging her? I was never the type to do this. Even in this situation.

But I realized during this time that I had feelings for her. I cared for her so much. I tried to ignore it at first, that little feeling. But it just expanded. I couldn't resist it, it overpowered me in a good way.

But, overall I had no regrets.

****A/N****

**Hey guys! Finally a kisss! Thank GOD! XD Anyways sorry that I haven't been updating recently! I've been super busy… as you know summer's almost over. BOOO :*( Actually, some people have already started school… So I'm pretty lucky. I start school on August 29****th**** so it might be a bit difficult to update recently. But I'll try my best. ^^ I'll try to update A.S.A.P.~**

**Please write a review~ :D**

**So oh my gosh…. I just want to confess something. I think I'm obsessed with Glee…. Like overly obsessed….. Face it, I'm a Gleek. FINCHELLLLL! 3 :D lol random…**

_**Random Fact #2:**___It is illegal NOT to smile in Pocatello, Idao!

_Facts presented by Random Fact Generator. .net_


	8. I Love You

**I Love You.**

"I love you." He confessed.

Right now my world was spinning round and round and I felt overjoyed. Was this really happening? The little bratty boy I once knew was actually becoming a man.

Tears strolled down my face as I was filled with relief. Hearing those three simple words made my life complete.

He was finally mine.

"I l-love you too." I blushed unfamiliar with those words to non-relatives.

He grasped my hands tight. "I've been so confused…. I was confused about how I felt about you. I tried to shrug it off but it's not something that can be easily ignored…"

I nodded understanding his words. "Now it's clear." I smiled. "Crystal clear."

As the sun rose signaling that it was morning we held hands. What a cliché, but truly this was more than that. It was powerful, meaningful to the couple for it had represented that they were official.

They cleaned the trash they left and decided to take a walk around town. The fresh breeze was relaxing and calming. It was utmost refreshing.

Hand in hand we walked through town enjoying the human world's scenery. It was beautiful indeed seeing the lovely couples, families, and their happiness fill the friendly city.

"Yumi…" Toshiro began.

"Hm?" I curiously questioned.

"I'm sorry for those times I've been a jerk to you. I was a bit envious of your power, I admit." He sighed.

I chuckled. "It's okay. It's kind of weird when you're not exclaiming or scolding people."

"That sounded like an insult…" He said pursing his lips.

"Well, it wasn't. I think." I once again chuckled.

A spill of rare laughter escaped from his mouth. "Forget it."

Suddenly our phones simultaneously rang. We gave each other looks as we prepared to get out of our gigai.

But shortly after, before we could race to the area the beeping died down. "Someone already got there." Toshiro stated as he flipped his device.

"Oh." I simply responded. "So, when do we head back to soul society?"

"Anxious to go back?" Toshiro slightly grinned in amusement.

"No! Just curious. That's all." I re-assured him.

As we walked down the streets we saw a cart selling snacks and street food. "Hey!" I pulled him back a bit so he could slow down. "Can we go over there?" I eagerly asked as I pointed to the food cart.

"Sure." He agreed.

We walked towards the cart and saw many delicious foods. There were rice cakes, spicy rice cakes, fish cakes, red-bean pastry, and much more. It was truly a sight to see.

We ordered two plates of spicy rice cakes and thanked the kind old man. We then walked to our usual spot and sat on the grassy hill. It was around late afternoon so there was no sun setting.

We began eating the spicy rice cakes and it was extremely delicious. "Crap!" I muttered.

Toshiro looked at me with curiosity. "Something wrong?"

"No, but I think I ate them all really quickly and the spiciness is kicking in." I sputtered as I licked my lips.

He then laughed. "Good thing I have water with me." He tossed me the remnants of his water bottle and I graciously drank it all in a gulp.

"It's still spicy." I whined.

Toshiro then searched in his pockets for minutes and finally found some candy. "Here, if you eat sweet things the spiciness will be gone."

"Thanks!" I said as I hugged him closely.

I unwrapped the chocolate ball and popped it into my mouth. The sweetness wrapped around my tongue and felt nice. I could tell that the spiciness was going away.

"I love you." I stated as the spiciness was fully gone.

"Just for food right?" He mused.

"Yea-, Hey! No! Of course not!" I practically yelled trying to cover my mistake. "I'm not that mean." I pouted.

"I know." He teased.

Strangely I suddenly remembered what had happened earlier today as I saw Toshiro gaze at the sky.

I whispered fragilely. "She's proud of you."

"She's proud of us." Toshiro re-stated.

I tried to smile but I was still mournful over her passing. I allowed him to lean against me for support and comfort.

"Thankyou, Yumi." He softly spoke.

"You're welcome." I replied happy to be there for him.

I kissed his forehead and began touching his white soft hair.

He chuckled. "Is my hair that entertaining to you?"

I blushed. "Sorry, Its just really soft."

"Momo always said that too." He said in annoyance. "I hate when she calls me Shiro-chan."

"I think it's cute." I admitted.

"Whatever." He muttered. "I'm just letting it slide because she's a really good friend of mine."

"How did you two meet?" I curiously asked.

"Well I used to live next to her. This is before I moved to your neighborhood." He explained. "She was really annoying but she was a good person. She's a very close friend to me and I must protect her."

I flinched a bit from envy. "Oh… well I'm sure you will."

"Well… I haven't been doing a good job of it lately." He sighed.

I would have asked why but he looked like he didn't want to re-cap the moment.

"Toshiro." I strongly stated as I gripped his shoulders. "You're a good person. Even though you might have a cold personality to others I think quite the opposite. And don't be so down on yourself. Learn from your mistakes. Learn from that time you couldn't protect her. That will make you stronger."

His eyes widened from my lecture of powerful words. "You're absolutely right… I can't be thinking of my failures. I have to learn from them and develop strength."

"Exactly." I said trying to grin.

"Thanks, Yumi." He gratefully said. "You always put me back in place."

After those astonishing words he enveloped me into a kiss. It wasn't as passionate as before because we were just talking about Momo. Which at times made it seem like she was more important than me.

I still love him though. No matter what.

***Couple weeks later.***

Weeks have passed and we have encountered few hollows. It was really strange though because we were prepared to face arrancars. They haven't shown up ever since.

We then decided to return to soul society because there was nothing disastrous happening.

We said our good-bye's and left through the portal. We told Captain Yamamoto our reports and went back to our barracks.

Me and Toshiro wouldn't tell anyone here that we were "Going out" just yet. Now wasn't the time.

"Captain!" Momo energetically greeted. "How was the world of the living?"

"For first time experiences it was okay." I smiled. "How were you? I take it you were responsible and led the 5th division well when I was gone?"

"Yes ma'am!" Momo grinned.

"Oh yeah, Captain these papers were delivered in the morning. You should read through them." Momo said.

"Okay." I briefly responded.

"Oh Momo." I called.

"Yes?" She asked curiously as she was about to leave.

"Here." I grinned as I threw her a normal sized stuffed bunny. "It's a souvenir."

Her eyes gleamed with excitement and gratefulness. "Thankyou captain!" She bowed. "This is extremely cute!"

I chuckled. "Isn't it? And you're welcome. You're dismissed."

She ran out of the office excited to show it off to her fellow friends.

"She's like a cute little kid." I thought.

"When did you buy her that?" Toshiro questioned as he stood by the door.

"Buy what?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not stupid." He said. "I heard her exclaiming at me as I walked through the halls."

"I wasn't always with you." I pursed my lips.

"I know. I was just going to say that it was nice of you." He simply stated.

"You jealous that I didn't get you a bunny?" I teased at his monotone voice.

"No! Definitely not!" He muttered. "Oh, I see you got your papers too." He said pointing towards the stack of papers.

"Yep." I said. "But I didn't get a chance to read through them."

"You should get to it." He lazily responded. "Knowing you you'll procrastinate."

"N-no!" I denied as I walked towards the papers. "What is this anyways?"

"Basically the same thing after a mission. You have to report all major things that happened and more about their fighting abilities and etc." He explained.

I sighed heavily. "I'm too tired…"

He walked towards me and ruffled my hair. "It's for the best."

"You messed up my hair." I frowned.

"It looks better that way." He simply responded.

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted as I crossed my arms.

He chuckled. "I love it when you get annoyed/ frustrated."

I blushed. "Well, whatever."

He then embraced me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "You always manage to be slightly affectionate." I commented.

"Slightly?" He re-called. "You want me to be more affectionate then kissing and hugging?"

This time he had a full smirk on his face.

"NO! I didn't mean it that way!" My eyes widened at his misinterpretation.

"Wow…" He tsked me. "I didn't know you were a….."

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"See. It's fun teasing you." He said almost grinning.

"Get out!" I ordered. "Please!"

He had a mused look on his face. "Whatever you say."

He then left with a smirk on his face and I quickly closed the door.

Geez! He always makes me blush and feel embarrassed. He's **always** teasing me! Yet I love him? Did I like guys who were somewhat jerkish and always teasing their girlfriends?

Oh Toshiro Hitsugaya. How you make me fall for you. Hard.

***A/N***

**Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG. I know I hate myself for that ._. It's just that I've been sooo busy with homework school and UGH! But I promise I will try to update every weekend. Possibly Saturday or Sunday. I am currently updating/typing my other story so check in on those.! Thanks for reading3 Hope you enjoyed. **

**SUMIMASEN! For late update. Lol I'm taking Japanese class so I'm going to get better at learning their concepts ;).**

**Fact #3. **The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache.

.


End file.
